


Ears

by PixelHeart



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Werewolf, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelHeart/pseuds/PixelHeart
Summary: A word prompt using Woe and Wormwood.





	Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Woe is an original character who belongs to my best friend Kukkii and Wormwood belongs to me.

Everything had gone wrong. 

His finely laid out plan had crumbled before them, leaving the two fleeing for cover in the dense black woods. The ground squelching beneath their feet and the branches of pine catching the faint flickering of the golden flames behind them.

The thick trees muffled the angry curses of the humans who lacked the bravery to follow as deeply into the woodland. 

With the knowledge that the humans posed no threat when on the outskirts, Wormwood allowed his frantic pace to slow, his feet hitting the ground ungraciously as he came to a halt in a small, dank clearing.  
Woe, had followed a narrow distance behind to make certain no danger came to his skinny companion, well aware that he could outrun the incubus with ease, leaving him vulnerable to the mob.

All four of his massive paws dug deep into the soil, carving up muddy groves as he came to rest beside a breathless wormwood.

“Yo…you!” Wormwood almost wheezed out. “You didn’t follow the plan” Although he coughed, his anger was clear to the werewolf.

Bowing his head with ears pinned back, Woe looked remorseful and almost small.

“If you had just stayed back, I would have been able to negotiate!” Wormwood hissed out, pinching the bridge of his nose to dull his frustration and avoiding the watery eyes of his guard. “That girl is still with them, and they are STILL unaware of the danger that she poses for them” His hands shook.

“She’s not human, and now we have to slay her without the cover of a friendly mask… It’s going to make me look like a monster.” Grumbling, Wormwood glanced at Woe, who now looked ready for the ground to swallow him up. 

“Your only job was to stay out of sight!!!” With big strides, Wormwood approached the massive creature, gripping firmly to a white ear, tugging down to lock eyes.

“What in heavens name were you thinking?” He hissed, sharp teeth clenched together. 

Instead of sniffing back tears, Woe let them fall freely. “The Arrow…” 

“The arrow they shot at you?” Wormwood hissed, anger swirling around him like a swarm of bees.

His ego too large to admit that he knew damn well the arrow wasn’t for Woe, although it now lay embedded in the wolfs shoulder, dripping with fresh blood dark against his fur. Woe had dashed with terrifying speed to block the path of the shot, saving him from the fate that Bowman wanted for him. 

But that wouldn't do. He couldn’t imagine the humans turning on him so easily…Not when he wanted so badly for them to see him as the creature he so desperately wanted to be. 

“Stop crying, you wretched creature!” Wormwood lets go of the soft ear only to shove roughly at the chest of his guard. However, his frail body had nothing against the bulk of the wolf and was in ineffective at best.

He was tired, he was cold, and those damned sad eyes pulled at his guilt in ways he didn’t understand or wish to address. Their constant failures and near misses were enough to reduce him to madness. 

His blind rage bubbled up inside him; his heart hammered in his ears to a point where he didn’t feel the first hit or even the second. Balling up his fists and driving them as hard as he possibly could, he peppered the creature's chest in blows.  
His attempt to hurt the beast failed and forced out an uncomfortable scream of frustration from his lips. 

Woe took every punch willingly, wanting the Incubus to find the strength to inflict enough pain to fill his own tormented mind. However, his attacks could never hold enough force to mend what emptiness is rotted away within him.

Wormwood flailed, aiming upwards towards Woe’s soft nose and face in a frantic attempt to knock away that miserable look. It plagued him so deeply that this creature could be so open to his hate and anger, taking it all like he had taken that arrow. 

The ferocity drew tears to his violet eyes and beaded at the corners. So lost in raw emotion, Wormwood didn’t react fast enough to the lowering pressure pushing down on him and was then pinned to the soaking wet ground.

Woes massive body restraining his much more scrawny one underneath him with muddy fur smothering his once clean face.

At first, there was silence… Then.

“YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE! GET OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT” Wormwood attempted to wriggle himself free. The rainwater seeping into his robes and the weight against him uncomfortable beyond words. His muscles twitched at the wolfs touch, it homes in on what he wants to avoid, and worst of all the conflicting hate only made him feel more like a debauched abomination.

Panicking, Wormwood squirmed, freeing an arm enough to grasp a fist full of Woe’s ear.  
It jingled with the bell he’d forced him to wear, reminding him of his growing guilt.

He pulled and pulled hard, dragging Woe’s enormous head down with it only to have the creature rest his chin on the floor, willingly taking everything that Wormwood could throw at him.

The Incubus was now fully submerged in a fluffy white coat. 

 

Pathetic…He felt pathetic beneath a creature which he hadn't the skill to slay, or the ability to fight off of him. The sensation of Woe’s body heat soaked into his skin, making clear just how real the werewolf was and the pressure that forced him into the dirt, it spiralled around his gut and made his head spin with the contact. 

Losing control, Wormwood screamed into Woe’s chest. One hand tightly gripping onto the soft ear and the other entangled painfully within his fur coat.

Woe lay with sorrow knitted across his features, letting the Incubus screech and wail his displeasures until the shouting turned to messy sobs. The nails digging into his ear fell away, and the free arm timidly came to wrap itself around his solid neck.

The touch was light as if he didn’t trust himself to indulge or perhaps didn’t wish for the werewolf to notice his small slip of affection. Either way, he let himself fall into the embrace, just for once.  
Letting his guard keep his emotion trapped beneath his body so that he could have an outlet for a brief moment. Unabashed and raw. 

(I can’t think of any more) lol


End file.
